Too Pretty to Say Please
by LoveandCheesecake
Summary: When Johannes Hastings died, he left his young chemist assistant, Marie, an emotional wreck. Marie was then taken in by a fellow scientist and roped into the adventurous world of bionics. Also, she finds unexpected love along the way, but will a secret past come back and haunt her?


**Too Pretty to Say Please**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Lab Rats.**

**Plot:**

**When Johannes Hastings died, he left his young chemist assistant, Marie, an emotional wreck. Marie was then taken in by a fellow scientist and roped into the adventurous world of bionics. Also, she finds unexpected love along the way, but will a secret past come back and haunt her?**

**Chapter 1**

It was the slip of a finger. And boom….the lab burst into flames. A German scientist, Johannes Hastings, was trapped under a shelf, praying that his sweet Marie was safe. Thank god; he sent her to the store, far away from the burning lab.

The temperate rose another twenty degrees and Johannes coughed, the smoke evading his lungs. He knew he was going to die. But how could he leave Marie? She had been through enough and his death would only add to the emotional damage. Johannes smiled ruefully, before slowly closing his eyes.

Seconds later, the lab, a few meters from the rambling mansion, exploded.

~Time Skip~

Marie's cab halted slightly and a gruff voice spoke out to her, "All right, we're here; the Davenport House."

"Thank you," Marie whispered, handing him a twenty dollar bill. The ride was only ten, but Marie was being polite; he had to put up with her grumpy attitude.

"Thanks, kid. Have a nice life," He said, his tone genuine.

Marie nodded and collected her luggage at the back of his car. She had only a few things, so it only consisted of a duffel bag. She hurried up the stone steps of the clear, glass house. It was empty in the exposed room, but someone was surely there. She could see the tinted glass and the sliver of an outline, watching her. She slightly chuckled. It was Davenport. She remembered him from the conventions Johannes and she attended. He was brilliant and was always nice to Marie. But Johannes left him in custody of her. Marie thought that was a burden on him and offered to help him with his science experiments. Oddly enough, he grinned and said, "Are you sure you're up for that? Because if you are, I think that calls for a celebratory cookie!"

Marie knocked on the rosewood door and fiddled with her long, curly hair. Her hair hung way below her waist; it was a pain to deal with in the lab. She mostly just pulled it into a ponytail, just like it was now. She was a natural brunette, but the curly ends of her hair were colored a vibrant red. She had livid brown eyes and Ray-Ban styled eye-glasses. She also dressed like a young adult, not like an adolescent. She was wearing a black knee-length skirt, a white blouse, and black flats. She wasn't exposed to pop culture; she was too busy, working in the lab. Sure, she liked a few bands, like Skillet; Paramore, P.O.D, Breaking Benjamin, Ed Sheeran, and etc. And she kept up with the news and politics, but she never went to school or had friends. Johannes homeschooled Marie, claiming she could learn, in an hour, what most students couldn't learn in a week. Plus, Marie hadn't really been in the modern world….since_ it_ happened.

A short kid answered the door. He was African-American and had a charming smile. This must be Davenport's step-son, Leo. Leo checked Marie out, grinning like a madman.

"He_ee_llo," Leo said, dragging out the. "What's your name, sweet thang?"

Marie snorted. "Charming. You must be Leo."

Leo stepped aside, welcoming her in. "You must hear a lot about me, huh?" He waggled his eyebrows, making a point.

Marie stooped to his level; Leo was about 5'1 and Marie was a good 5'4. "Yeah, I hear you dance around your house, singing songs in your Spider-Man underwear."

Leo's face transformed into a shocked expression. He turned. "Okay, who told on me?" He asked Tasha and Davenport, whom were sitting on the red couch.

Davenport smirked. "Payback for waking me up at 6 A.M. Hey, Marie," He greeted. "Cookie?" He held out a chocolate cookie.

"I think I'll pass. Thank you, again. You really didn't have to do this," Marie reminded him.

"I wasn't going to let a 16 year old live in a mansion alone and without a supporting, loving family." Davenport grinned, hugging Tasha, Marie, and Leo.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DELIAS CATALOG!" A shrill voice screeched, making Marie wince.

A cumbersome figure ran into the living room, nearly knocking Marie over. Leo caught her by her elbow, shouting, "I'll protect you, my love!"

"Oh yeah?" A deep voice chuckled.

A lean and fast figure sped into the room, knocking the tall figure off of its feet. Its speed was inhuman. Marie's jaw dropped off of its hinges as she detached herself from Leo's grip. Was that…?

Marie's thoughts were interrupted when something bumped into her, hard and fast. She fell back onto the hard, wooden floor. She fell into a dark, deep abyss.


End file.
